Pourquoi moi ?
by Realgya
Summary: Juste une question.


**Pourquoi moi ?**

* * *

**Avertissement : **Un grand merci à Hiroyuki Takei pour avoir créer Shaman King.

**Note : **Voici 6 mois que je suis absente depuis Noël, mais j'ai sorti ce texte des placards et j'ai essayé de le dépoussiérer un peu. Il n'est pas grandiose, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture à tous !

**Personnages : **Hao, Tamao

* * *

Bien que le nom officiel soit l'épiphanie, tout le monde ne parle que de galettes des rois et Yoh et ses amis ne dérogent pas à la règle. On se moque bien de savoir d'où vient cette fête, au grand dam de Marco, mais on y tient autant qu'à la chandeleur. La nourriture, c'est sacré, et en particulier les crêpes, d'après Horohoro qui commençait déjà à acheter toutes sortes de confitures.

Le Shaman Fight venait à peine de s'achever et tous étaient réunis chez Yoh où deux jolies frangipanes n'attendaient qu'eux pour être mangées. Lyserg se proposa pour les couper tandis que Horohoro et Chocolove se battaient pour aller « sous la table », même si en l'occurrence il s'agissait plutôt d'aller dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Pour qui ? désira savoir Lyserg.

Chocolove et Horohoro finirent par sortir ensemble et se mettre d'accord pour l'ordre des parts. Curieusement, Pirika et Opacho qui trépignaient d'impatience furent servis les premiers alors que Ren et Hao qui avaient critiqué la dispute précédente reçurent leurs parts en dernier.

- Bon appétit, sourit Jeanne quand les deux garçons les eurent rejoints.

Chacun dévora sa part.

Lyserg ayant coupé sur la fève, personne ne fut surpris du couronnement d'Anna dont le roi était évident.

- Qui a eu la seconde fève ? voulut savoir Yoh.

- Tamao, la trahit Manta.

- Choisis ton roi, l'encouragea Pirika avec enthousiasme.

Tamao rougit considérablement.

Anna lui donna une couronne, l'incitant à la donner à son roi désigné, et Tamao la tritura nerveusement avant de se lever de table et de prendre une grande inspiration. A la surprise générale elle se dirigea vers Hao et déposa un peu maladroitement la couronne sur sa tête.

- La couronne te va mieux qu'à moi, se justifia-t-elle d'une petite voix auprès du Shaman King.

Il sourit en continuant de manger sa part de galette tandis que la jeune fille allait se rasseoir. Malgré son silence, son esprit tourbillonnait et il adressa plusieurs regards curieux à Tamao jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent la table. A quoi jouait-elle exactement ? Etait-il un intermédiaire par rapport à Yoh ? Tamao nourrissait-elle un tel sentiment d'admiration pour lui qu'elle veuille lui en faire part ? Etait-ce juste une pirouette pour ne pas désigner de roi, se contentant de choisir celui qui l'était déjà ?

Hao avait beau dévisager Tamao, il ne parvenait pas à deviner ce à quoi elle songeait et regretta un court instant de ne plus pouvoir lire dans les pensées. Il aida à débarrasser et se débrouilla pour rester seul avec elle dans la cuisine. Tamao lavait les couverts dans l'évier, guère à l'aise en sa présence, les joues d'une couleur fort soutenue.

Il se mit à côté d'elle et la regarda en conservant un visage neutre.

- Pourquoi moi ?

Tamao cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

- Je ne sais pas, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix plus étouffée. Comme ça.

Hao continua de la sonder du regard mais elle se détourna pour aller chercher un torchon. Il haussa les épaules et sortit de la cuisine, la laissant tranquille.

…

Ce n'était pas vraiment un bal, plutôt une sorte de soirée dansante, mais venir avec un cavalier ou une cavalière était très fortement conseillé. Pour l'occasion Hao était de passage à l'auberge, s'amusant à faire disparaître les bijoux, châles, chaussures et barrettes qu'Anna avait prévu de porter pour l'occasion.

- Plus que deux jours, lâcha Yoh en s'installant sur le canapé à côté de son frère. Ryu espère qu'il sera revenu à temps, mais il a dit qu'il allait mettre le moteur à fond. Il a téléphoné tout à l'heure depuis une aire d'autoroute.

Hao se contenta d'acquiescer en silence, peu prolixe.

- Au fait Hao, tu as une cavalière ?

- Oui, Tamao, répondit-il négligemment.

Cette dernière sursauta alors qu'elle était en train de servir le thé, en renversant sur le plateau. Yoh le remarqua.

- Quand est-ce que vous l'avez décidé ? voulut-il savoir.

Tamao resta sans voix.

- Maintenant, répondit Hao avec un sourire. Ca tombe bien que tu me poses la question en fait.

Il n'ajouta plus rien et Yoh, après avoir cherché vainement une nouvelle question, préféra changer de sujet. Tamao n'avait toujours rien dit, trop intimidée et trop choquée pour protester ou réclamer de plus amples détails. Elle nettoya le thé renversé et se remit à vaquer à ses occupations, le cœur serré, la tête ailleurs. Son esprit fut tourmenté toute la soirée mais quand Anna lui fit remarquer sa distraction elle ne voulut pas en parler.

Le soir venu, Tamao sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds et alla frapper à la porte d'Hao.

- Entrez, entendit-elle lancer ce dernier de l'autre côté de la porte.

Elle inspira à fond pour rassembler son courage et entra dans la chambre mise à disposition du roi. Hao lui sourit. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris de sa visite.

- Excuse-moi, mais je voulais te demander, entama-t-elle nerveusement. Pour après-demain, tu étais… sérieux ?

Sa voix s'était faite plus aigüe qu'à l'ordinaire sur les derniers mots.

- Bien sûr, répondit le roi d'une voix chaude.

- Mais… pourquoi moi ? réussit à balbutier Tamao, sous le choc.

Le sourire d'Hao s'agrandit.

- Je ne sais pas, comme ça, répondit-il d'une voix moqueuse, des flammes dansant au fond de ses prunelles.

Il détailla Tamao plusieurs secondes durant lesquelles Tamao ne trouva rien à redire, puis quand elle ouvrit enfin la bouche la prit de vitesse.

- Bonne nuit Tamao.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite, désemparée. Cependant, quand il commença à se déshabiller, elle rougit comme une pivoine et se pressa de sortir, déversant sur son passage un flot ininterrompu d'excuses et de souhaits de bonne nuit. Quand elle fut de retour dans le couloir, elle se prit la tête entre les mains et souffla un grand coup. Elle s'était fait totalement manipulée.

…

Le fameux soir arriva bien trop vite au goût de Tamao dont le statut de cavalière du roi avait stimulé l'anxiété. Elle se coiffa, s'habilla, se chaussa et enfila un grand manteau noir très épais la dissimulant entièrement aux regards et la faisant se sentir à l'abri dans une carapace. Son sac sous le bras, elle rejoignit Yoh et Anna dans le salon qui se préparaient également à partir.

- Au moins Tamao tu ne peux pas avoir froid, rit Yoh en avisant sa veste.

Sa sœur de cœur eut un sourire crispé.

- Dommage que la ponctualité ne soit pas le fort de ton cavalier, lâcha Anna d'une voix froide en voyant paraître Hao en haut des escaliers.

Ce dernier lui retourna un sourire étrange, presque dangereux, alors qu'il rejoignait Tamao dans son costume noir. Ils s'en furent sur ces mots, Yoh tout sourire, Anna rêveuse, Tamao fort nerveuse et Hao fort amusé. Il rattrapa sa cavalière quand cette dernière trébucha et la tint ensuite par l'avant-bras, peu désireux qu'elle perde de nouveau l'équilibre. Tamao se laissa entraîner, confuse.

- Moto à dix heures, lança Ponchi en apercevant la grosse bécane de Ryu foncer vers eux largement au-dessus des limitations de vitesse.

- C'est pas deux heures là-bas plus tôt, le contredit Conchi.

- N'importe quoi ! protesta vigoureusement Ponchi. Amidamaru qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais eu le pied marin, répondit le samouraï.

La moto de Ryu s'arrêta dans un grondement étourdissant et son chauffeur en descendit.

- Ryu ! s'exclama Yoh, ravi de le voir.

Hao se désintéressa vite de leur discussion et s'éloigna pour attendre qu'ils aient fini, entraînant Tamao avec lui bien que celle-ci aie préféré de loin rester avec ses amis.

- Je file me changer et je vous rejoins, entendit-elle Ryu déclarer derrière eux.

- D'accord, on va aller faire un tour au parc en t'attendant, répondit Yoh.

Tamao aperçut Amidamaru s'éloigner et Ponchi et Conchi se cacher dans les fourrés pour épier Yoh et Anna. Comprenant que le tour du parc était synonyme de balade intime en amoureux, elle réalisa soudain qu'elle allait devoir attendre toute seule de son côté. Enfin toute seule… Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait préféré. Elle redoutait de devoir rester seule avec Hao, bien que ce dernier ne lui déplaise pas.

Il l'emmena s'asseoir sur un banc et leva la tête vers la lune. Elle brillait toute entière cette nuit, éclipsant toutes les étoiles.

- Pourquoi tu m'as choisie comme cavalière ? se décida-t-elle à lui demander d'une voix incertaine.

- Pourquoi tu m'as choisi comme roi ? lui retourna-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Tamao rosit et se tortilla les mains, gênée. Hao lui adressa un regard en coin, changea de position et s'allongea sur le banc en posant la tête sur les genoux de Tamao. Le teint de cette dernière vira couleur pivoine.

- C'est parce que Yoh était déjà pris ?

Tamao fit vigoureusement de la tête.

- Pourquoi alors ?

La jeune fille garda le silence.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu passes ton temps à me dévisager dans l'ombre pour fuir mon regard en ta présence ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes sans cesse à Yoh si je suis toujours là ou ce que je fais si tu ne viens jamais me parler ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu cuisines tous les plats qui me plaisent pour toujours trouver un moyen de t'absenter quand vient le temps de les manger ? Je continue ?

Tout au long de son discours Tamao avait blanchi, toute trace de couleur ayant quitté son visage. Elle avait la bouche sèche et la gorge nouée. Hao quant à lui continuait de la regarder tranquillement, ses longs cheveux éparpillés sur les jambes de sa cavalière.

- Tu m'intrigues, arriva à formuler Tamao avec difficultés.

- Vraiment ?

Hao venait d'abandonner son ton neutre pour prendre un air plus enjoué, plus moqueur, plus dangereux. Tamao n'osa plus bouger, le cœur battant.

Le roi se redressa sur son séant et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Tamao.

- C'est bon à savoir, lui chuchota-t-il, son souffle chaud frôlant sa joue et sa gorge.

Il allait ajouter autre chose mais se ravisa et se mit debout.

- Ryu est prêt, déclara-t-il en tendant la main à sa cavalière.

Tamao la prit en tremblant. Elle était chaude et ferme, exactement comme elle l'avait imaginée.

- Allons danser, l'invita à le suivre Hao.

Elle hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas.

…

Une estrade avec des musiciens qui lancent des ballons et des chapeaux en carton dans le public, de lourdes enceintes et des jets de bulle sur le tour de la piste, une lune bienveillante au-dessus de la foule de danseurs qui se trémoussent en duos sur un air de salsa.

Anna tira Yoh sur la piste, se moquant de ses jérémiades selon lesquelles il ne savait danser que la macarena.

- Je te prends ton manteau ? proposa Hao à Tamao.

Elle aurait de loin préféré le garder, mais elle commençait déjà à avoir chaud et le cœur de la piste semblait bouillonner d'activité. Elle n'aurait pas fait quelques pas qu'elle serait trempée de sueur si elle gardait sa veste noire, aussi l'enleva-t-elle à regret.

Hao ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa robe, ce dont elle lui sût gré. Elle sursauta tout de fois quand elle sentit sa main sur son dos nu et le sourire qu'il lui lança la persuada que sa réaction l'amusait beaucoup. Tentant de garder exceptionnellement un visage impassible, elle se laissa conduire sur la piste à la suite de Ryu et Canna. Ponchi et Conchi avaient disparu depuis un petit moment mais Tamao les soupçonnait d'être allés se percher au-dessus de l'estrade pour observer les jolies filles. Amidamaru restait en bord de piste à débattre avec Tokagerô et Ashcroft d'elle ne savait trop quoi.

Hao la ramena un peu brusquement vers lui et elle rosit en se rattrapant à sa veste pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

- Je vais finir par être jaloux si tu continues de prêter plus d'attention à eux qu'à moi, lâcha-t-il avec une mine d'enfant boudeur.

Tamao rougit un peu plus mais esquissa tout de même un sourire et lui accorda toute son attention.

- Je ne sais pas danser, souffla-t-elle alors qu'il dessinait les premiers pas.

- Je vais t'apprendre, répondit naturellement le jeune homme en raffermissant sa prise sur sa main.

Il lui prit sa deuxième main pour la poser sur son épaule et glissa ensuite ses doigts sur sa hanche. Tamao se concentra pour essayer de ne pas virer au cramoisi mais elle sentit malgré tout ses joues s'enflammer. Le sourire narquois d'Hao faillit lui faire piquer du nez.

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a choisi, lâcha-t-il avant de l'entraîner en avant.

Tamao n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ses paroles qu'elle se retrouva les pieds tout emmêlés à essayer de suivre le mouvement que lui imposait son cavalier.

Il commença très lentement, lui prodiguant conseils et encouragements, mais Tamao remarqua vite qu'ils étaient totalement décalés par rapport à la musique, ce qui ne semblait pas gêner le roi.

- Ben alors, on ne sait pas danser, lança Ryu d'un air moqueur alors qu'il les croisait en virevoltant avec Canna.

Hao ne tiqua même pas et Tamao admira sa patience. Elle s'efforçait pourtant d'être bonne élève mais c'était compliqué.

La musique changea pour un air beaucoup plus lent et la jeune fille crut entendre son cavalier pousser un soupir. En un instant, elle se retrouva lovée dans ses bras, à devoir se balancer bêtement de droite à gauche. Elle y arrivait plutôt bien et fut plutôt satisfaite.

Hao dut remarquer son sourire car il ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

- En même temps, si tu n'arrivais pas à danser un slow il y aurait de quoi s'inquiéter, rit-il.

Tamao haussa les épaules, tentant de ne pas se laisser déstabilisée.

Au fur et à mesure que se déroulait la musique la jeune femme se laissa aller, posant sa tête contre la poitrine de son partenaire et se concentrant sur son cœur qui battait en phase avec le rythme de la guitare.

- Dis Tam, fit soudain Hao d'une voix étouffée que Tamao aurait qualifiée d'hésitante si elle n'avait pas su que le roi était quelqu'un d'assuré en toute circonstance, pourquoi moi ?

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Parce que, c'est tout, chuchota-t-elle. Ca ne se décide pas.

Et l'étreinte d'Hao se resserra autour d'elle.


End file.
